


Pudding Pops, Telenovela... Infarto

by ClaireFisher



Series: Words In Between [6]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Lights Camera...Homicidio, F/M, Fluffy, Movie Night, Pudding Pops, Romance, Telenovela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: The aftermaths of witnessing Shawn being the target of a real weapon left Juliet a little unbalanced, but nothing that the prospects of a movie night couldn't cure her frightened heart. Throw some pudding pops to the mix and we have the perfect recipe to settle an upset stomach.Post- Episode 02x13: Lights, Camera... Homicidio
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: Words In Between [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817497
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Pudding Pops, Telenovela... Infarto

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with another fanfic part of the series Words In Between, which consist of extensions of my short stories posted in my multi-chap fic All Seasons With You :)
> 
> This one was, again, a request made by the lovely Montecristo23! She asked me to bring some insights into Jules' thoughts when she realizes that the nails on Quintessa's weapon are real and aimed at Shawn! I'm beyond grateful for your constant support and am just thrilled with all the ideas you share with me! I hope this fits your expectation :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little piece and please, leave a comment, suggestion, or anything else you feel like! I love to read your opinions and the feedback is always appreciated <3
> 
> And before I forget, this fic contains some small reference to my other work "Shawn's Gift May Have Charmed an O'Hara Girl", but nothing that interferes in the comprehension of this piece ;)

Unlocking her front door, Juliet dropped her purse loudly at the entrance, not giving much importance in hanging it properly at the hook attached to the cream wooden piece. Toeing out her pumps, she stretched one arm as the other flew to her mouth while she stifled a yawn before reminding herself she wasn’t at the station, instead, in the comfort of her apartment, therefore in no need to conceal her tiredness like she usually did under the judging eyes of her partner. 

It had been a week since they found the real culprit behind the murder of Rinaldo Nunez, which turned out to be surprising to Juliet given the fact that she wouldn’t suspect it existed people so obsessed over a character, being instigated so much to protect and care for them to a level of committting, even if it was through another’s person hands, a crime. 

But, well, John Lenon was proof of that so she couldn't dwell much on the insanity behind that action. 

Heading towards her fridge, she rummaged through the shelves searching for any sort of not yet expired food that could settle down in her rolling stomach, which hasn’t been quite conducive to the meals she had tried to shove down lately. She had survived that entire week with only large cups of poorly brewed coffee, thanks to Buzz Mcnab who was extremely sympathetic but a dreadful cook, and sparse takeout meals purchased in a hurry, aiming to be consumed in the shortest period of time possible or while paperwork was being done. 

After a minute or two of digging the plastic and foam containers, she was able to piece a decent enough dinner that would be washed out with a large can of Coke. She closed the fridge, assembling the various types of foods in a plate, prepared to move her meal to be taken at her couch, while she dozed off in front of some old movie or any reruns airing at this point of the night. 

After all, being almost 11 P.M. of a Thursday night, her options were scarce. 

Her eyes though suddenly were dragged to her freezer, involuntarily, and the memory of the pack of pudding pops she had bought almost a week prior flooded her mind, causing her mouth to water at the imagination of that sweet and creamy flavor hitting her taste buds. 

Shutting down the small voice at the back of her head that kept screaming at her the implications of mixing the treat with the foods gathered in her plate and her upset stomach, which would lead to a single unpleasant way, instead, listening to the majority of her brain, the part that was drenched, physical and emotionally, even if the last part she wouldn't acknowledge, Juliet decided that one or two of those couldn't’ do much harm, besides, the Coke would be a good solvent to anything in her stomach really. 

Satisfied, Jules proceeded to nestle herself on her blue three-piece couch, TV remote in hand as she was finally relaxed and allowed her mind to drift off for a moment as she assessed that, indeed, rest was on her way. 

Fast, her improvised table was assembled and Juliet turned on the TV, shuffling through the channels briefly, contenting herself with the knowledge that a few episodes of “I Love Lucy” would be the ones to put her to sleep. Instead, her fingers froze at their insistent pressing at the remote’s buttons once her eyes caught a glimpse of familiar scenery. 

Dropping the black device on her lap, Juliet leaned in slightly on her seat, as if to make sure she wasn’t mistaken by another show she had watched recently. 

No, she wasn’t.

There, glowing in its full glory it was “Explosion Gigantesca de Romance”.

The offensive shade of purple and the flourished environment, surrounded by bright colored flowers and flashing pieces of furniture were quite overwhelming. Corrine, standing in the middle of her living room, phone in hand, that orange shimmering fabric of her dresses causing Juliet to blink a few times and wonder how that color was created in the first place, somehow brighter on screen than it was off of it. 

Immediately she recognized the episode and assessed it was in its final scenes. 

And the relief of knowing that, after the live broadcasting, the directors had cut the moment the crime was solved and her and Carlton’s appearance was quickly suppressed by the frightening thoughts that have been nagging her mind through the entire week. 

As much as she wanted to drive her mind away from it, to simply brush the event past her, to believe that it had been just a regular case, internally she couldn’t.

Because Shawn had almost died that night. 

Sure, he ducked in the right moment, avoiding the nails, avoiding the pain, and dealt with the moment with his always carefree way, annoying people around him with his overdramatic and pompous explanation and disclosure of the case, much more excited with the prospects of launching an acting career, which he dropped not thirty minutes later once he discovered that actors didn’t have the so glamorous life sold by tabloid magazines. 

It seemed like he didn’t care.

Like almost dying was a daily thing. 

And not that Juliet wouldn’t believe it wasn’t, giving the recklessness and trouble that followed him like a loyal dog, or the danger he was attracted to almost as much as he attracted women’s attention. 

But she cared.

So much that, later that night, at the secrecy of her bedroom, she had shed some silent tears that tainted her pillow as she relished all the fear engulfing her heart from the moment she saw his widened eyes and his attempt at signaling Quintessa that the weapon on her hands was real. 

Not that Juliet would admit it to anyone though.

Not even for herself.

Because admitting that the fear she had over Shawn’s life caused her to cry, would be opening the door for a road she was most definitely not capable of dealing with right now. 

And if she almost had a heart attack at that moment, feeling her blood curdle and an icy shiver run down her spine, the Junior Detective would assign it to her need of getting the job done and the fear of faulting at it as the real cause for such intense emotions. 

Still, watching it happen again, right in front of her eyes, as the production decided to maintain the real scene for Shawn’s performance was more accurate, didn’t cause her any good, or made the moment more bearable. 

Her food suddenly lost its taste and the pudding pops, resting in a bowl she filled with ice to maintain them intact until she finished her meal, caused her stomach to scream in protest. 

But that was irrational. 

Shawn was fine. 

Had been fine since the incident, already snooping his nose where it didn’t belong and paying the Department a visit to collect his check, which he didn't do silently and discreetly but instead caused a commotion over the lack of snacks at the vending machine and didn’t lose the opportunity in attempting to lure Juliet to his charming graces, which rewarded him with an amused glare, proceeded by a genuine smile that lit up his face like a Christmas tree.

So why did she have this abrupt urge to call him? Just to know he was safe and sound. 

At least that was what she was telling herself. 

From the corner of her eyes, she peeked at the basket sitting above her counter. The basket that once held her pineapple scented Christmas gift and that now was the home for an actual delicious flavored fruit along with some oranges and apples.

She didn’t have the heart to throw it away so better make some use of it. 

A smile painted across her lips and suppressed feelings attempted to overflow the closed lid in her heart, which was the only thing keeping them from taking over it. 

Still, the threatening fear was present and Juliet found herself fighting hard against the unfounded idea that Shawn could be in danger while it was most probable that he was in the middle of an American Duos marathon exhibited before the new season, premiering the following week, with Gus, back at the Psych office. 

Sighing, Juliet mourned the end of her attempt at relaxing and eating, reluctant in facing the truth that this would be a long night.

Crying loudly, her phone interrupted her self pity moment, causing her to jump slightly at the sound invading her small living room. Groaning softly, she raised from the couch to reach her purse, digging through the contents until she found her screaming cellphone. 

Lifting the lid without checking who was the caller first, she replied with a tired, slightly angry, tone.

“Hello?”

_ “Hi, Jules!” _

“Shawn?”

The surprise was palpable in her voice, and for a second she wondered if he was actually reading her mind.

_ “Surprised?” _

“Shouldn't I be?”

_ “By this point, no, I would say you shouldn’t.” _

“And why’s that?”

She could bet that his mischievous grin was splitting his face, sly green eyes glinting under the light.

_ “Jules, as if I don’t know that my handsome face hasn't’ left your mind since Tuesday. _ ”

“Excuse me?”

_ “The spirits have told me how you kept checking me out in my blue shirt.” _

“I think the spirits are a lot off this time, Shawn.”

_ “But the spirits are never wrong, Jules.” _

The smug confidence in his tone just caused her to scoff a little, eyes rolling even though he couldn't see her at the moment. 

“Well, this time they are.”

She heard him click his tongue in denial, head probably shaking in disapproval of her naïviness which just caused her to get more worked up.

_ “Oh, Jules. First of all, no need to roll your eyes. Second, if the spirits didn’t tell me then I must have seen you taking a peek while I left.” _

Annoyed, cheeks flustered to a shade of pink Juliet reproved completely, she cut him before Shawn could go further on his rambling.

“What do you want, Shawn?”

Knowing better the psychic decided to drop the previous subject.

_ “Just called to tell you that Gus and I are having a marathon of famous Mexican movies tomorrow night and you’re totally invited. I’m sensing you could use some break after this week’s paperwork. I’m sure Lassie can handle them.” _

“Why Mexican?”

_ “After my cinematographic experience, living under the camera’s demanding lens and surrounded by Mexican culture, I can’t think of a better way to improve my acting career.” _

“Shawn, eating tacos while you visited Gama-Lobo at the hospital can’t be exactly qualified as “Mexican culture” and I thought you dropped the acting career.”

_ “And lose the opportunity of showing the world my talent?”  _

“What talent?”

_ “Harsh.” _

Juliet was one hundred percent sure that Shawn had his hand over his heart, feigned hurt painted over his face as his lips parted in his lopsided smile, some traces of a higher knowledge painted behind his bluish-green eyes that would unsettle and amuse her all at once.

“I only tell the truth.”

_ “So I’ll make sure to have Gus recording your face when you see me at the big screen.” _

“Sure, have at it.”

_ “I’m telling you, Jules. I'm about to take my big break.” _

She laughed softly, not sure why or how Shawn had such a power over her, to make her giggle involuntarily at meaningless things, still, there was she, playing with the ends of her hair, out of its strict ponytail, some retort missed on the seconds of easy smile between the two.

But it had to end and once she didn't speak anything, Shawn took over the line, as the one who couldn't’ bear the silence. 

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “Great. Night, Jules.” _

“Goodnight.”

The line went dead and she flipped her phone close, holding it between her hands while that amused grin danced on her lips. 

The prospects of a movie night with Shawn were good enough to lift up her mood and to wash out any reminiscence of pernicious tiredness on her body. And, even if Gus would be there too and the knowledge that Shawn would put up some erratic act to show his shenanigans and flirty skills, Juliet couldn't help but feel the anticipation to end with the previous fright. 

He was okay.

Nothing to worry about.

Happily, she drank some of her Coke and finished her dinner, her stomach now fine, and finally free of any uneasiness carried through those last seven days. 

Another movie night with Shawn. 

And Gus.

Well, she would work with what she got. 

Not that she was bothered by the fact that wouldn’t be just her and the psychic.

Not at all. 

But if someone had to go out grab some pizzas or any food really, better be Gus. 

She glanced at the sweet treats sitting in front of her at her coffee table, reminding her of the other box stored in her refrigerator. 

Juliet didn't want to spend more time with Shawn.

Not at all

But she sure would bring some pudding pops, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, just so you know, "infarto" means "heart attack". At least it's what the Spanish online dictionary informed me. I apologized if is inaccurate but, given my small knowledge on this language, I believe it's correct ;)


End file.
